Dipper joins a Satanic Cult
by WirtGetstheBird69
Summary: Dipper is confronted by a man in robes after he sees a circle of cultists that night. He is given a series of challenges to join the cult. (This fanfic is a parody)
1. A New Day

Dipper woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat; he wasn't sure why he was

having a hard time sleeping. He tried everything to get to sleep that night; he drank

warm milk, he counted sheep, he masturbated to Mabel and he listened to calming

music.

The unrested child hears chanting outside and sees silhouettes of a group of men in a

circle outside the mystery shack; he goes outside to see what is going on.

When he gets outside, all of the men were gone; all what was left was a pentagram

drawn in the dirt with a dildo in the center.

After seeing this, Dipper goes back to sleep with no problem

…

In the morning, there was a knock on the door. Dipper opens it and sees Pacifica

standing outside wearing skimpy clothing.

"Hey Dip," Pacifica says in a flirtatious voice

"Ayy gurl," Dipper replies in an excited voice

"Shall we begin?"

"With pleasure"

Pacifica unzips Dippers pants and jerks him off with her moisturized hands,

Just as this was happening, Wendy walks by carrying ice bags,

"Hey Dippy, I'm just restocking the ice bags for the ice cream freezer," Wendy says

Dipper, still being violently jerked off says, "Good, now I have something to look at when

I'm being jerked off,"

Dipper then busted a nut in Pacifica's face.

"Thanks Dipper" Pacifica says in a gurgled voice because a lot of the semen landed in

her mouth. She gets up and walks away with jizz dripping off her face.

Just as Pacifica leaves, a man in a cloak cautiously walks into the mystery shack

making sure he doesn't step in semen. He greets Dipper.

"Hello child, I'm here to speak with you." The mysterious man says

Dipper replies, "Ok, this isn't shady at all"

"I need you to meet at this location" the man hands Dipper a slip of paper and leaves

The paper read, "690, Analette Street"


	2. Analette Street

Dipper started walking to the location that he received from the mysterious man. He was

trying to focus on what was happening; but naked images of Wendy, Pacifica and Mabel

were stuck in his mind. He tried hard to focus on the matter at hand but to no success.

Dipper thought, "Meh, I will just find a way to hide my boner when I get to the location."

…

Dipper gets to a gateway of a fenced off area in the woods he was walking in. The

brown haired pervert checks the address at the gate.

"690, Analette Street"

Under the address was the sentence

"I swear on me mums leg if you ain't here invited then I'll rip ye knackers straight off ya!"

Dipper presses the button on the intercom,

A voice come out of the intercom, "Who dares come to this house?"

The child replies, "I got an invite from a man in a robe,"

The voice replies, "Oh yah, I remember you, you're the child that shot that busty blonde

with your fire hydrant. I should have recorded that for further investigations that involve

lotion and tissues."

The gate suddenly opens; Dipper walks in. Inside was a mansion. Dipper walks through

the front door and was greeted by a circle of men in robes.

"Welcome Dipper Pines," the group said,

"Hey everyone" Dipper replies,

"We have an offer to propose to you,"

"Lay it on me,"

"Will you join our secret organization to worship the dark lord himself?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"You must pass a challenge, open the challenge door,"

A door opens in the back to reveal a heart shaped bed with Wendy, Pacifica and Mabel

all naked on it.

A man in the circle says, "You must have a four-way with these three women."

Dipper, still with the boner he had from early says, "Hell yeah mates."


	3. Sex

Dipper unzips his pants and takes them off; he then runs to the bed. He jumps in the

bed and grabs the nearest boob he could find. Wendy was the first to suck Dipper dick

while he played with Pacifica's tits. Mabel was licking Dipper neck up and down. This

position lasted for a couple minutes until Dipper grabbed both Wendy's and Pacifica's

boob and started playing with them. Mabel started giving Dipper a rim job during this.

Dipper started to finish and Wendy and Pacifica started fighting to get as much semen

on them as possible.

The men in robe come into the room.

They said, "Now time for challenge two."

"What is it?" Dipper replied

"Give us permission to use the video we recorded of you having sex and be cool if we

jerk off to it."

"Sure mates."

"Good, welcome to the club Dip."


	4. Opposition

Dipper got home to the mystery shack and was greeted by Gideon who was lying down

on the couch. Dipper told Gideon about the cult he joined.

"That's horrible Dipper!" Gideon says to the cultist

"Nah man, it's cool,"

"How can I talk you out of this?"

"You can't, it's too late."

"How about I entice you to get out of the cult,"

"How is that?" Dipper replied in a confused tone

Gideon touches Dipper on the arm

"You'll see soon enough,"

Gideon brought Dipper to his bed room and had passionate sex with him

…

Dipper and Gideon were lying in bed together naked.

"So, are you going to leave the cult?" Gideon asks

"Nope," Dipper replies

"Time for round two," Gideon says

They have passionate sex again.

…

"How about now?" Gideon asks

"Fine, only because you're so good at sex,"

Dipper got up and headed to 690, Analette Street.


	5. The End

Dipper returned to the circle of cultists.

"Hey guys, I want out," Dipper says

"Ow dang, but can we still use the sex tape?"

"Sure, in fact give me a copy too,"

"Sure thing, bruh,"

"Ok now, you cultist have a fun time worshiping Martin,"

"Thank and have a nice night,"

Dipper left with his copy of the sex tape which soon became his prized possession.


End file.
